Strange Love:The Next Generation
by charmedlover99
Summary: What do you think will happen if Mona was pregnant again,The Liars fear -A is back and going after there kids,friendships and relationships will be tested in this sequel to Strange Love I strongly advice that if you havent read my story Strange Love you should before reading this...
1. Meet the teens

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY STRANGE LOVE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THIS TAKES PLACE 15 YEARS AFTER STRANGE LOVE SO HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS P.S I JUST MADE UP THE LIARS AGES...**

_**THE KIDS**_

Aaden Fields:Age:15...Twin brother to Aadelyn Fields,son of Mona and Emily,boyfriend to Lily Hastings.

Aadelyn Fields:Age:15...Twin sister to Aaden Fields,daughter of Mona and Emily,girlfriend to Zoe Hastings.

Zoe Hastings:Age:15...Older sister to Lily Hastings,daughter of Spencer and Aria,girlfriend to Aadelyn Fields.

Lily Hastings:Age:14...Younger sister to Zoe Hastings,daughter of Spencer and Aria,girlfriend to Aaden Fields.

Nikki Montgomery:Age:15...Half sister to Aria,Daughter to Ella and Hanna,girlfriend to Bella Hastings.

Bella Hastings:Age:15...Adoptive daughter of Alison,Biological daughter of Jenna and Shana,girlfriend to Nikki Montgomery.

_**THE PARENTS**_

Mona vanderwaal-Fields:Age:32...Mother of Aaden and Aadelyn Fields,Wife to Emily Fields.

Emily Fields:Age:32...Twin sister of Hanna,Mother of Aaden and Aadelyn Fields,Wife to Mona Vanderwaal.

Hanna Fields-Montgomery:Age:32...Twin sister of Emily,Mother of Nikki Montgomery,Wife to Ella Montgomery.

Ella Montgomery:Age:52...Mother of Aria Montgomery,and Nikki Montgomery,Wife to Hanna Fields.

Spencer Hastings:Age:32...Twin sister to Alison,Mother of Lily Hastings,Wife to Aria Montgomery.

Aria Montgomery-Hastings:Age:32...Half sister to Nikki Montgomery,Mother of Lily Hastings,Wife to Spencer Hastings.

Alison Hastings:Age:32...Twin sister to Spencer,Mother of Bella Hastings,Wife to Jenna Marshall.

Jenna Marshall-Hastings:Age:31...Mother of Bella Hastings,Wife to Alison Hastings.

**Now On With The Story**

**Aadelyn's room All The kids are There no ones p.o.v**

Aadelyn is sitting in Zoe's lap and says "You guys want to watch a movie?"

Everyone says "Yea."

Aaden stands up and says "So who picks the first movie?"

Zoe strokes her chin and says "What are the choices?"

Aaden holds up to cases and says "Frozen and The Purge."

Bella smiles and says "Lets watch Frozen."

Aaden shakes his head and says "No come on you guys lets watch The Purge."

Nikki wraps her arms around Bella and says "Aaden were girls your not gonna out vote us on Frozen for The Purge dude we like princesses."

Aaden puts Frozen in and says "This is one of the reasons I hate being the only boy in the group."

Aadelyn shrugs and says "I dont see why any guy would love to see girls making out 24/7."

Aaden rolls his eyes and says "Why would I want to do that when I can just kiss Lily."

The movie starts and the group watch it until it gets halfway through.

Zoe pauses Frozen and says "This movie is lame you guys want to ride our bikes around town."

Aadelyn kisses Zoe's cheek and says "Im in."

The rest of the group decide to go to and they go downstairs to get premission.

Aadelyn walks up to Mona and says "Mom can we go ride our bikes around town?"

Mona nods her head and says "Yea."

Emily comes into the living room and says "Zoe,Lily dont forget your parents are out of town so you will be staying her for the weekend."

Mona looks at the teens and says "Nikki,Bella your parents said you can stay over to."

Emily looks at Aadelyn and Zoewith a smirk and says "And lock the door if any of you have sex we dont want what happened last time to happen again."

Aadelyn blushes and says "It was one time mom."

Lily taps her watch and says "Come on guys lets go."

The group ride around for half an hour and Zoe is trying to impress Aadelyn like she always does and loses control of her bike and ends up getting hit by a car.

Aadelyn runs over to Zoe and pulls her to the sidewalk and says "Zoe come on baby wake up."

Aaden takes out his phone and calls an ambulance and Nikki calls Emily and Mona since her and Zoe parents where out of town.

**The Hospital room 3 hours later**

Aadelyn is pacing around the waiting room saying "Please let her be okay,please let her be okay."

The doctor comes over to them and Aadelyn says "How is she Doc is she going to make it."

The doctor looks at a paper and says "She has a broken arm and a minor concussion she is woke right now if you would like to see her."

Aadelyn runs to Zoe's room and kisses her on the lips and says "Please dont ever scare me like that again baby."

Zoe coughs a little and says "I dont know im a pretty dangerous person."

Aadelyn laughs with Zoe and smacks her on the arm playfully.

Zoe tries to act like Aadelyn's smack hurt and says "Ouch I just got hit by a car and your already abusing me."

Aadelyn kisses Zoe and says "I love you Zoe Hastings."

Zoe smiles and says "I love you to Aadelyn Fields."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE HANNA AND ELLA IM NOT SURE YET BUT ZOE GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY IF NOT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU DO OR DONT LIKE THIS STORY WITH THAT SAID...**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	2. Mom who is -A

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY THERE WILL BE -A IN THIS STORY ALSO INSTEAD OF THE JENNA THING THE LIARS HAD THE TOBY THING WERE THEY BLINDED TOBY AND JENNA NEVER CAME ON TO TOBY HE JUST SPYED On THE GIRLS SO WITH THAT SAID...**

**Aadelyn's Room One week later**

Aadelyn is laying down holding Zoe in her arms and says "How is your arm felling?"

Zoe moves up a little and says "It still hurts."

Lily comes into the room and says "Hey Zoe Mum and Mom are here."

Zoe gets up and says "Hey Aadelyn can you carry me."

Aadelyn picks Zoe up and says "Lets go."

Zoe kisses Aadelyn and says "Thanks."

Aadelyn carries Zoe downstairs with Lily right behind them.

Zoe gets down hugs Spencer an Aria and says "Hey guys I missed you."

Spencer kisses the top of Zoe's head and says "Im sorry we weren't here."

Zoe shrugs and says "Its okay I had Aadelyn and the other girls."

Aaden folds his arms and says "What about me?"

Zoe rolls her eyes and says "I had Aaden to."

Aria smiles and says "Well good thing you have good friends."

The Zoe gets a text and says "Guys lets go upstairs."

All the teens say okay and head upstairs.

Emily raises an eyebrow and says "You dont think that -A is back do you?"

Mona makes a worried face and says "I hope not."

**Upstairs with the teens.**

Zoe is pacing around the room and says "Did you guys get a text from someone named -A?"

Everyone says "No."

Zoe sighs and says "It says To bad All i could do was give you a broken arm I've done better than that just ask Hanna -A."

Aadelyn shrugs and says "Well lets do what it says and ask my Aunt Hanna."

They head back downstairs and Aadelyn says "Uhmm guys who is -A?"

All the parents turn there heads at there kids and says "How do you kno about -A?"

Zoe rolls her eyes and says "I got a text."

Aria stares at her daughter with wide eyes and says "what did it say?"

Zoe sighs and says "To bad all I could do was give you a broken arm I can do better than that just ask Hanna -A."

Hanna sits down and says "When I was around your age Mona hit me with her car and gave me a broken leg and put me in a wheel chair."

Aadelyn raises an eyebrow and says "What does that have to do with -A?"

Mona sighs and says "Back then before me and your mom were together and pregnant with you I was -A."

Aaden gasps and says "So all those stories you told us about an evil witch named -A who terrorized 4 teenage girls and fell in love with one of them were true?"

Emily nods and says "Well yea pretty much."

Alison smirks and says "Well atleast none of you have to go into hiding like I did."

Jenna lightly pushes Alison and says "Dont give them ideas."

Mona looks at the kids and says "Now all of you need to be prepared for your secrets to come out because thats what -A does best."

Under the teens breath they all say "The Nina Thing!"

Ella raises an eyebrow at the girls and says "The what?"

Aadelyn looks at the other teens for approval and they all nod an she says "The Nina Thing."

Spencer raises her eyebrow and says "What's The Nina Thing?"

Nikki swallows and says "Remember when Nina Khan got blinded and dislocated her arm?"

Aria nods here head and says "Yea we remember?"

Bella starts to breath faster and says "It was just a prank we didnt mean to do it I swear."

Alison hugs her daughter and says "What happened?"

Zoe sighs and says "Well Nina had dumped Aadelyn that was before we started dating and..."

Aadelyn cuts Zoe off and says "After Nina dumped me Zoe got mad and decided to pull a prank on Nina."

Nikki joins in and says "The prank was that we throw a stink bomb in her room and put marbles on the floor but.."

Lily cuts Nikki off and says "But when we threw the stink bomb it blew up in her face and she couldnt see tripped on the marbles and thats what happened."

Emily shakes her head and says "You could have told us we did something like that before."

Aadelyn raises an eyebrow and says "You did?"

Mona nods and says "They did we will tell you about it tomorrow go get some sleep."

Aadelyn says "Okay goodnight."

The other parents tell "There kids goodnight."

The teens go upstairs to Aadelyn's room and Aaden goes to his.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ALSO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD BREAK NINA INTO THIS STORY AS AN OC WITH THAT SAID...**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	3. What are sisters for

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

Aadelyn wakes up from a nightmare and says "Uh why do I keep having this dream."

Bella hears a noise and says "Aadelyn is that you?"

Aadelyn sighs and says "Yea its me."

Bella sits next to Aadelyn and says "Whats wrong."

Aadelyn sits up and says "I keep having this nightmare."

Bella smiles and says "I know what will help."

Aadelyn rolls her eyes and says "What?"

Bella walks over to her bag and comes up with a bottle of vodka.

Aadelyn raises an eyebrow and says "Where did you get that from?"

Bella smiles and says "I took it from my parents stash."

Aadelyn shakes her head and says "As much as I want to say no to this I need it."

Bella pulls out to shot glasses and says "Here."

Aadelyn takes 4 shots and is not to drunk and Bella takes 12 shots and is flat out drunk.

Bella leans over to Aadelyn and says "You know your really pretty."

Aadelyn blushes a little and says "Thanks."

Bella smiles and says "Ive been cheating on Nikki with Nina Khan."

Aadelyn sighs and says "Bella your drunk just go to sleep We will talk about this tomorrow."

Bella rolls her eyes and says "Only if I get to sleep in the bed."

Aadelyn sighs and says "Fine come on.

Bella sighs and says "Yay."

The two girls go to sleep little do they know someone recorded there conversation

**The Next Morning**

Zoe wakes up and then wakes the other girls up.

Nikki yawns and says "Good Morning guys."

Aadelyn rubs her eyes and says "Morning."

Bella grabs her head and says "Ouch Aadelyn can I talk to you."

Aadelyn gulps remembering what happened last night and says "Sure."

Bella rubs her temples and says "What happened last night?"

Aadelyn looks down and says "You got drunk and told me about you and Nina."

Bella gasps and says "Please dont tell Nikki."

Aadelyn folds her arms and says "Why she has a right to know."

Bella sighs and says "Because Nikki will kill me for cheating.

Aadelyn sighs and says "Okay I wont tell them."

At that moment Bella's phone beeps and Nikki says "Ill get it for you." when she look at it its a text from -A saying You tell her or I will Kiss Kiss -A with a picture attached of Nina and Bella kissing.

Nikki slaps Bella and says "Were Through." before leaving the house.

**Meanwhile with Nikki**

Nikki was walking and crying and didnt want to tell her parent what happened so she went to Spencer and Aria's house.

Aria opens the door to her half-sister and says "Nikki what happened."

Nikki sobs walks in and says "Me and B..Be..Bella broke up."

Aria hold her sister and says "Aw Nikki why I thought you loved each other."

Nikki lays her head on Aria's shoulder and says "I thought that to but I guess I wasnt good enough for her so she cheated on me with Nina Khan who can see again."

Aria strokes Nikki's hair and says "Did you tell Mom or Hanna?"

Nikki shakes her head and says "No they like Bella and all but they want me to go out with this girl her name is Alexis Mcullers."

Aria raises and eyebrow and says "Why her?"

Nikki shrugs and says "Because she likes me and they think we would be perfect together because we have a lot in common."

Aria gasps and says "How about you go out with Alexis and make Bella so jealous that she will have to work for you instead of you just getting back together with her."

Nikki smiles and says "Great idea thanks Aria."

Aria smirks and says "What are sisters for."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW IF I SHOULD HAVE EMILY AND MONA HAVE ANOTHER BABY TOGETHER WITH THAT SAID...**

**_CHARMEDLOVER OUT_**


	4. Suprises

**The Next Day At School Nikki's P.O.V**

I was grabbing my books out of my locker when Bella walked up to me.

"Hey Nikki can we talk?"Bella asked

I slammed my locker and said "I have stuff to do."and with that I walked away and went to see Alexis I snuck up behind her and she jumped.

"Woah Nikki you almost scared my soul out of me."Alexis said while clenching her heart.

Without thinking I just walked up to her and kissed her full on the lip.

"Wait as much as I liked that you have a girlfriend." Alexis said freaking out.

I cup the side of her face and I say "I broke up with her yesterday now do you want to be my girlfriend or not."

The bell rings and she says "No because what you and Bella have is special and you two deserve eachother." before running off to her class

I roll my eyes and im walking off to my first class of the day with my sister Aria as the teacher and Bella sitting in the seat next to me.

**Aria's Class Room No Ones P.O.V**

Aria is passing the students test papers back out and says "Im a little dissapointed in some of your test results."

Bella looks at her paper with wide eyes and says "How did I get a D."

Nikki rolls her eyes and says "You were probably busy with Nina when you should have been studying."

Bella slams her pencil onto her desk looks at Nikki and says "Maybe I had a good reason to cheat on you."

Aria sighs and says "Settle down Bella."

Nikki raises her hand and says "Can I got to the bathroom Aria?"

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Go ahead but during class its ."

Nikki goes to the restroom and cries and then someone walks into the restroom.

Zoe knocks on the stall door and says "Nikki are you okay in there my mom told me to check on you."

Nikki comes out the stall and says "It just hurts so bad to be cheated on Zoe and how is she just gonna say maybe she had a good reason to do it."

Zoe shrugs and says "Maybe -A forced her to do it."

Nikki sighs and says "Maybe your right."

Zoe smiles and says "I might just be your niece but that doesnt mean im dumb."

Nikki giggles and says "Its still funny to this day."

Zoe raises an eyebrow and says "What is?"

Nikki smiles and says "That im your Aunt and were the same age."

Zoe rolls her eyes and says "Well come on Auntie we still have half an hour in my moms class."

Nikki sighs while Zoe drags her to class.

Nikki sits back down next to Bella and says "Lets talk after school meet me at my house after school."

Bella raises an eyebrow and says "So are we back together."

Nikki shakes her and says "I dont know."

**After School At the Montgomery/Fields house**

Nikki is sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest and says "When and Why did you cheat on me with Nina."

Bella sighs and says "It happened That Night."

Nikki gasps and says "That Night as in The Night we busted the principals windows."

Bella nods and says "Yea after I took you home -A sent a text that said if I didnt do something for Nina she always wanted he or she would tell the entire town about the windows and what we did to Nina."

Nikki kisses Bella on the lips and says "Bells im sorry I..I should have got the full story before I broke up with you please take me back.

Bella smiles at the nickname that Nikki,Zoe,Aadelyn,and Lily called her and says "Of course ill take you back Nicole Kali Montgomery."

Nikki pouts at her full name and says "Hey you might be my girlfriend but no one calls me by my full name."

Ella is in the kitchen looking at the crust on the plates and says "Nicole Kali Montgomery I thought I told you to wash these dishes."

Nikki gulps and says "Except her."

**The Fields/Vanderwaal House**

Zoe is lying on top of Aadelyn on her bed and there in a heated make out session when Lily walks through the door.

Lily coughs loudly and says "Is this a bad time."

Emily is cleaning under the couch when she finds a pregnancy test under the couch cushions wrapped in a bag.

Emily gasps and says "Aaden Emilio Fields and Aadelyn Monica Fields get your butts down here."

Aaden pops into Aadelyn's room and says "She used our full names were in trouble."

The twins head down stairs to the Living Room followed by there girlfriends.

Mona walks into the living room and says "Whats with all the yelling."

Emily shows her the Pregnancy test and says "This is whats with all the yelling."

Emily shows it to the girls and says "Who's is this."

Zoe looks down and says "Thats me and Aadelyn's."

Emily sighs and says "What did I tell you to about unprotected sex."

Aadelyn sighs and says "Wear a condom."

Emily taps her foot and says "And did you do that."

Aadelyn groans and says "Mom I didnt wear a condom one time who cares the test was negative and thats in the past."

Mona grunts and says "I think that Emily is trying to tell you that she doesnt want you or your brother to end up like us when we were around your age you know still in high school and pregnant."

Aadelyn rolls her eyes and says "Okay I promise next time I will use a condom."

Mona smirks and says "While were on the subject of babies...Im pregnant"

Aaden and Aadelyn look at both of there parents and say "What!?"

Emily turns to her wife and says "Your what?"

Mona smiles at her family and say "Im pregnant."

**Authors Note**

**So What Did You Think Of This Chapter Let Me Know In A Review With That Said...**

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	5. Hastings Never Lose

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO IM NOT GONNA KEEP YOU WAITING SO...**

**The Fields Pool Aadelyn's P.O.V**

Zoe walked over to me said "Want to race?"

I smirks and say "I dont think it will be fair."

Zoe chuckles and says "Why?"

I grin and say "Swimming is in my blood."

Zoe rolls her eyes and says "Its in my blood to."

I gives Zoe my signature look and say "Okay whoever loses has to do what ever the winner says for a week."

Zoe kisses me and then says "Deal."

I call Bella's name and she walks over to the pool and says "What do you want Ally."

I smirk at the nickname the girls and my brother call me and say "Countdown from 3 me and Zoe are about to race."

Bella rolls her eyes and says "Fine."

I get in position next to Zoe and I hear Bella saying 3...2...1...Go and I take off with Zoe hot on my tail and then I make it to the end and I hed back and I beat Zoe.

Me and Zoe get out of the pool and Zoe stomps and says "No im a Hastings im not supposed to lose at anything."

I kiss Zoe and then I say "Babe calm down you dont have to make a big deal out of this."

Bella walks over to me rolls her eyes and says "You dont get it Ally us Hastings lose at nothing."

Then I roll my eyes and say "I know but you Hastings are also stubborn,dont give up,and extremely good looking expecially Zoe."

**In the house with Emily and Mona No ones p.o.v**

Mona is laying on Emily's chest and says "Im sorry I didnt tell you about the baby."

Emily kisses Mona and says "Its cool baby last time we werent ready to be parents but now where married and experienced."

Mona smiles and says "Im gonna take a nap Good night."

Emily kisses Mona's forehead and says "Good night."

**Authors Note**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE YOU WITH SOMETHING TO READ WHILE I THING ON WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN WITH THIS STORY I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN ITS REALLY JUST THE TYPING PART BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND WITH THAT SAID...**

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	6. The Bet

**All I have to say is that chapter.2 was A dream one of the liars had because I dont feel right bringing -A into this story and my reasons are (1.)I like CeCe as -A. (2.)I ship Cece/Alison (P.S With that said I have a Cece/Ali Story coming out and I now it may be weird since there sisters but IDC) (3.) I only like Cece as -A. Also In my story Cece was -A but she got better and had a child with an Unnamed partner and instead of Melissa being Spencer and Ali's sister Cece is Ill update the first chapter to fit them in And this story is mostly about the liars kids With that said...**

**Aria's Classroom No one p.o.v**

Zoe is trying to focus on what her mom is saying when the group start passing a note that says:

Ally:Im so bored.

Z:I know right but my mom is going to be mad if she catches us passing notes.

L:Who cares its just mom

N:Hey you guys are lame :)

Ally:Not as Lame as Aaden.

Aaden:Hey leave me out of this.

B:Why does my mom have to be our teacher next period?

Z:I dont see why your complaining Aunt Alison's class is the best.

* * *

**Aadelyn and Zoe's Locker**

Aadelyn looks at her group of friends and says "Aaden's going over a friends house Friday and I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay over."

Zoe smiles and says "Ill come as long as you carry my books."

Aadelyn grabs Zoe's books and says "Deal."

Bella shrugs and says "Ill come."

Nikki rolls her eyes and says "Ill go only because my Princess is going.

Zoe pouts and says "Why dont you call me Princess?"

Aadelyn sighs and says "Because you Zoe and not into all that super girly stuff."

Zoe stomps and says "I can be girly."

Aadelyn rolls her eyes and says "I bet you 20 dollars you cant be girly for a week."

Zoe smiles and says "Well honey bun you might aswell pay me now because your gonna lose."

As there shaking hands the bell rings and they head to there next class.

* * *

**Alison's Classroom.**

Alison looks at her class and says "Im a little disappointed in some of your test grades."

Bella looks down and sighs.

Alison hands out the rest of the papers and says "Only 5 people passed this test with a 100 and they are Aadelyn,Bella,Nikki,Zoe,and Aaden."

Ava **(CECE'S DAUGHTER) **rolls her eyes and says "They always make hundreds."

Alison nods and says "You could to if you come over and study with them sometimes Ava you guys are family."

Ava sighs and says "So what where just cousins."

The bell rings and Alison says "Ill take you home I think I need to see my big sister."

Bella smiles and says "Where going to Aunt Charlotte's house?"

Ali nods and says "Yep."

Ava moves her blonde hair to cover her left eye and says in a sarcastic tone "Cool."

* * *

As Ali is Driving to CeCe's house she asks Ava "Why did you become so gothic?"

Ava looks down and says "Because the love of my life cheated on me then dumped me and she was the only thing that gave me hope so with out her I guess I just snapped."

Alison shakes her head and says "Ava im so sorry to her that."

Ava smiles and says "Its cool Love is stupid anyway."

Bella hugs her cousin and says "Love is not stupid one day you are going to find the one and im going to help you."

Ava smiles a genuine smile and says "Thanks Bells I kinda miss hanging out with you and the girls and that goofball/loser Aaden?"

Ali pulls up to Cece's house and says "Bye Ava tell your mom I said Hi."

Ava gets out and says "I will."

Ali pulls out and says "Just wondering who was her girlfriend?"

Bella shrugs and says "one of Zoe's friends her name is Victoria Harvey."

Ali raises an eyebrow and says "Did you say Victoria Harvey."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So what did you think of this chapter let me know in the review also let me know who you think Victoria Harvey is and who her parents are with that said...**

___**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Bella looks at Aaliyah puzzled and says "Yea mom Victoria Harvey...Whats the big deal?:

Alison quickly turns around heading back to Charlotte's house and says "I cant believe she didn't tell her."

Bella looks even more confused and says"Tell who what?"

Alison gets out the car and barges into Charlotte's house.

Bella follows behind her and says "Mom whats going on?"

Charlotte sees Alison and says "Hi Ali knock much?"

Alison looks at Charlotte with her arms folded and says "Why didn't you tell Ava."

Charlotte looks worried and says "Alison this is not the best time for this conversation."

Ava comes downstairs and says "Tell me what?"

Charlotte looks at Ava reassuringly and says "Nothing honey."

Alison sighs and says "You need to tell her the truth Charlotte she's old enough to know."

Ava And Bella exclaim at the same time "Old enough to know what?"

Charlotte groans and says "Nothing girls."

Alison looks at Ava and says "Your old enough to know the truth about your other mother."

Ava blinks three times and says "I thought mama didn't know who she was."

Charlotte sighs and says "Ava I pretended not to know who your other mother was because she wasn't ready to be a parent and she could barely take care of herself around the time you where born."

Ava starts to cry and says "So you were going to keep this from me for the rest of my life."

Charlotte shakes her head and says "I was doing it to protect you."

Ava sniffs and says "Is Emily my mom?"

Charlotte shakes her head and says "No me and Emily had a short relationship."

Bella raises an eyebrow and says "Then who is her mom?"

Alison takes a deep breath and says "Her mom is Sarah Harvey...Victoria Harvey's mother that's why I reacted that way when you told me her name."

Ava cries harder and says "So your telling me my ex girlfriend is my sister and that her mom who is also my mom never told me I was her daughter."

Alison sighs and says "Ava Sarah doesn't know about you."

Ava wipes away her tears and says "So you just let me fall in love with my sister."

Charlotte tries to hold Ava and says "I thought I was protecting me."

Ava pulls away from Charlotte and says "By letting me commit incest and making me think I had a parent who didn't want me."

Charlotte starts to cry and says "Honey I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but telling Sara I had a miscarriage and lieng to you is the one I regret the most and i'm sorry."

Ava looks at Charlotte and says "I don't even know if I could ever trust you again mom."

Charlotte cries harder and says "A..Ava..I..Im...S..S..Sor...Sorry"

Ava looks at Alison and says "Aunt Ali can you take me to Victoria's house please?"

Alison nods and says "Sure sweetheart anything for you."


	8. Illnesses

**In The Car On The Way To Sarah's House**

Ava wipes away the last of her tears and says "Aunt Ali after we leave her house can I please stay with you guys for a while?"

Ali nods and says "Of course sweetheart you can stay as long as you want."

Bella sighs and says "Mom are there any more family secrets we should know about?"

Ali bites her lip and says "There's alot of stuff about the family that you girls are to young to understand but dont worry you wont be kept in the dark for long."

Ava mentally face palms and says "What does that even mean?"

Ali pulls up in to Sara's drive way and says "You'll find out soon enough."

Bella knocks on the front door and Victoria answers saying "Hi come on in."

Alison takes a seat on the couch and asks "Victoria were is your mother?"

Victoria yells and says "Mom company!"

Ava walks over to Victoria and says "Hey Tori remember me."

Victoria hugs her and says "Obviously your my first love Ava."

A tear runs down Ava's face as she says "I must not have loved me when u cheated on me."

Victoria hugs Ava tighter and says "Listen I know that I screwed up big time but dont think for a second the I never loved you because if im being truly honest with you I never stopped loving you Ava Hastings and im asking that u please take me back."

Ava cries again and says "I never stopped loving you either Victoria and I would take you back if only we weren't..."

Ava is cut off by Sara walking in the room.

Sara smiles at Alison and says "Long time no see what brings you by Alison."

Alison sighs and says "Sara we need to talk about Charlotte."

Sara looks worried and says "Why what happened is she ok?"

Alison takes a deep breath and says "Remember how you thought she had a miscarriage?"

Sara nods and says "Yea that was the day I lost the love of my life."

Ava walks over to Sara and says "There wasn't a miscarriage im your daughter."

Sara falls to her knees and says "Why didn't she tell me?"

Ava cries and says "Why did you leave my mom?"

Sara shakes her head and says "I never left your mom I tried my hardest to be there for her but when she got admitted into the Psych hospital she hated for me to see her in such conditions so she called of our engagement told me she had a miscarriage and never spoke to me after."

Ava takes a step back and says "Wait mom was in a Nut House?"

Sara cries and says "Im sorry I thought you knew."

Bella looks at Alison and says "Wait is that where Me,Zoe and Lily get our illnesses from."

Alison nods and says "Yes mental illnesses run in our family and it just so happens that both me and my sisters children have them."

Victoria kisses Ava and says "Listen we've been through so much together to just give up on our relationship completely just because were half sisters."

Ava smiles and says "Your right but can we wait and try being just sisters first and see how that work out."

Victoria hugs Ava and says "Ok."

Sara hugs Ava and says "I want to be in you and your mothers life Ava."

Ava hugs back and says "We want you to be in it."

**Scene Skip To The Hastings House**

Zoe is on the floor of her trashed room holding her knees to her chest rocking back and forth staring at wall next to Aadelyn and Aria.

Aadelyn looks at Zoe and says "Baby im here for you can you please talk to me."

Aria stares at her daughter with tears in her eyes and says "Aadelyn thank you for coming I just didnt know what to do this time."

Aadelyn shrugs and says "Ms Hastings when Zoe told me about her mental illnesses I promised to take care of her no matter what and this is me keeping that promise."

Aria smiles and says "Im glad she has you in her life Aadelyn."

Aadelyn sits next to Zoe and says "Are you sending her to Radley again?"

Aria nods and says "I have no choice she needs the treatments."

Zoe jumps up and laughs and then starts to circle around saying "The voices missed me...The voices missed me."

Aadelyn cries and says "she's getting worse."

Aria grabs Zoe's travel bag and says "Take her to the car for me."

Zoe giggles and says "where are we going kind stranger."

Aadelyn wipes her tears and says "For a ride."

**2 Weeks Later**

All the girls except Zoe are in Bella's room sitting in there normal chill spots while Lily is looking out the window in a trance.

Nikki raises an eyebrow at Lily and says "Whats wrong with her."

Bella rolls her eyes and says "After Zoe flipped out her parents,my parents,and Ava's parents thought it would be a good idea for us to start back taking our meds."

Aadelyn punches the wall and says "Its been a whole 2 weeks and there still not allowing Zoe visitors."

Ava sighs and says "You have to understand that out of all the Hasting girls Zoe has the worst issues."

Aadelyn huffs and says "I just want to know if shes okay."

Bella sighs and says "We do to Aadelyn...We do to."


End file.
